América, Dulce y Desconocida
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Luego de 70 años congelado ya nada es igual, ni siquiera tu país. Las cosas ocurren demasiado rápido como para que Steve pueda darse cuenta de todo, sin embargo un buen soldado americano siempre pone a América por sobre todo. One-Shot


**América, Dulce y Desconocida**

**Fandom:** The Avengers (2012), Marvel

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Está basado exclusivamente en las películas del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. **Vi las películas dos veces, pero si se me fue algún detalle o inventé, perdonen. **Muchos Spoilers.**

* * *

**América, Dulce y Desconocida**

**I**

Despertar en el siglo XXI luego de más o menos 70 años congelado en un puto iceberg no era nada sencillo. De eso a Steven Rogers no le cabe la menor duda.

Al comienzo todo había sido extraño para él. Despertar de golpe. Ver esas caras curiosas y fascinadas. Como si él fuese una especie de extraterrestre.

Y quizás lo fuese. Al menos así se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ese tipo de _S.H.I.E.L.D._, Nick Fury, había intentado ponerle al tanto de todo lo que a ellos les interesaba que supiese. Steve no era idiota, y sabía perfectamente cuando alguien intentaba ocultarle información clave. Toda la información _actualizada_ que le habían dado era pura basura y era consciente de ello.

El que un negro –_afroamericano le dijeron que había que decirles ahora_– fuese el director de una oficina de inteligencia secreta del gobierno era tan solo una minúscula parte de todas las que desconcertaban al Capitán desde que había abierto sus ojos.

Estaba seguro que un hombre un poco menos fuerte que él –_psicológicamente hablando_– hubiese enloquecido. Él, por suerte, no era tan fácil de desquiciar.

Vamos, había sido transformado con una máquina para volverse un Súper Soldado, se había enfrentado a un nazi sin rostro y había visto en acción el poder infinito de ese extraño Cubo Cósmico nórdico. Un par de rascacielos y tecnología de punta no podrían sorprenderle.

Lo malo era que **si** lo sorprendían.

Era increíble –_en el mal sentido, In-Creible: no podía aceptarlo del todo_– que la tecnología del mundo hubiese avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Entre los informes sesgados que _S.H.I.E.L.D. _había autorizado que llegasen a sus manos había habido información que Steve necesariamente había tenido que confirmar en persona con Nick Fury o la agente Hill, cuando le visitaban.

¿Qué el hombre había llegado a la Luna? _Por favor_… alguien se había divertido mucho leyendo novelas de Jules Verne antes de escribir todos esos informes. ¿Cuál era la idea? ¿Ver si él estaba suficientemente cuerdo como para descubrir _verdad y mentira_?

Sin embargo cuando le mostraron un video del acontecimiento –_en una modernísima televisión que el Capitán no podía explicarse como funcionaba siendo tan delgada_–, además de el lanzamiento de un cohete muchísimo más reciente, ya no pudo seguir objetando y no le quedó más que aceptar que todo eso era real.

Tuvo que aceptar que el hombre pisó la Luna, como el aceptar que había aviones volando a miles de pies de altura cargados con más de 100 pasajeros sin caerse.

Tuvo que aceptar que hoy en día los teléfonos no necesitaban cables y eran tan pequeños que se perdían en la palma de tu mano, como también aceptar ya casi nada era igual a su época.

* * *

Steve casi no salía del lugar que _S.H.I.E.L.D._ había dispuesto para él, no al menos luego de aquel primer escape infructuoso.

Ahora tenía autorización para salir, incluso solo –_Steve sospechaba que le habían metido algo para localizarlo, el cuello le picaba, aunque no viese nada_–, e incluso tenía un _móvil_, esos extraños teléfonos sin cables que él aún no entendía.

Las pocas veces que salió regresó aún más desconcertado que antes. Era New York, la misma que él conocía, sin embargo a la vez era totalmente distinta.

Se sorprendía al encontrar algunos edificios iguales –_obviamente restaurados_–, pero la mayor parte de las construcciones eran distintas y enormes. Uno se hacía daño al mirar hacia arriba para admirarlas. Realmente era molesto.

Pero no solo la arquitectura había cambiado, también lo habían hecho las personas, las calles, los coches, los letreros. _Dios Bendito_, hasta el aire era distinto.

Siempre Steve que salía regresaba con el corazón acelerado y pensando que ese mundo extraño y anormal lo mataría si regresaba allí. Ese pequeño lugar era su refugio. Tenía tecnología por todas partes, si, pero si él no quería encender los aparatos ellos se quedaban allí. _Muertos_. No iban a tratar de atropellarle como esos cientos de vehículos muchísimo más veloces que los de su época. Tampoco iban a comer a pitar con furia si se retrasaba en cruzar la calle por el semáforo.

Pero además de protegerle de la tecnología, también le protegía de las personas.

Allí adentro no había adolescentes de faldas cortísimas que le acosasen. O turistas atractivos intentando llevarle a un Starbucks para que les contase sobre una ciudad que _definitivamente_ no era suya. No había mujeres de mediana edad con perros que le preguntasen de donde se había _robado_ todos esos músculos, mientras le invitaban a _dar una vuelta_, con caras que no ocultaban nada sus intenciones deshonestas.

Steve se sentía desconcertado frente a las atenciones. Las había recibido durante su tiempo de _Entertainer_, luciendo ese traje ajustado con los colores de su bandera, subiendo el espíritu patriótico de su país. Sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas vestido de civil. Y tan descaradamente.

Lo peor eran los hombres.

En los informes de Nick Fury había encontrado un montón de información útil para la vida cotidiana. Por ejemplo, que el usar jeans era algo común y casi obligatorio para todos los americanos. ¿Quién diría que una prenda de uso exclusivo de campesinos y agricultores pasaría a ser tan importante? A él le desconcertaba. Al parecer a los cientos de New Yorkinos que los usaban, no.

Y entre toda esa útil información hubo una que se le quedó firmemente grabada porque iba contra todo lo que sabía por el momento_: Antidiscriminación_.

Leyó con atención ese informe, con la atención del Steve Rogers que no era soldado ni Capitán. Con ese Steve Rogers que por un tiempo pensó que las _Bellas Artes_ eran lo suyo. Mucho antes de que supiese de los nazis.

Todo ese informe tenía una coherencia exquisita, se introdujo en su cerebro uniéndose a sus conocimientos previos y desechando aquellos que no le servían. _Todos los hombres nacen iguales_, tal como Thomas Jefferson y sus compañeros pensaban y dejaron plasmado en la Declaración de la Independencia, y como iguales deben tratarse. Era una lógica impecable. Con hombres se referían a _Seres Humanos_, y con eso incluían mujeres, negros y asiáticos, entre muchos otros.

Incluían a los soldados y a los civiles. A Alemanes y judíos. Americanos y japoneses. Todos nacemos iguales. ¿Por qué habríamos que tratarnos diferentes?

Cuando días después Steve vio en la calle a un par de hombres tomados de la mano y charlando con voz suave y mirada enamorada, desvió la vista. Las palabras del informe regresaron a él y le inundaron de una sensación de paz. Hoy no había porque discriminar. ¿Era amor, no?

El capitán subió la vista en el último minuto y se topó con ambos hombres mirándole cuando justo pasaban por su lado.

Les sonrió.

Y ellos le sonrieron de vuelta.

* * *

**II**

Cuando Nick Fury le entregó los informes acerca de la Iniciativa _The Avengers_ solo pudo agradecer mentalmente la distracción.

Su frustración con el mundo le estaba llevando a niveles insospechados de rudeza. La cantidad de sacos de box hechos trizas eran una muestra. La puerta de su habitación sacada de sus goznes era otra prueba.

Realmente esa era la razón por la que había empezado con lo del box.

– Así que ¿en teoría tendré que trabajar con ellos? – preguntó pensativo mientras miraba las fotografías.

El espía solo le miró como analizándole para luego asentir.

– No es teoría. Trabajarás con ellos.

– Si, bueno. Por lo que leo aquí – murmuró moviendo unas hojas, leyendo el informe de un tal Bruce Banner – son bastante… _indomables_. Si no me obedecen no sé como podremos funcionar.

– No estarás a cargo, Capitán. Los Vengadores son un equipo – sus ojos claros se clavaron en el rostro del hombre que solo echó hacia atrás su gabardina – No me mires así. Ni siquiera los conoces y ya sacaste esa conclusión más que acertada. No habrá un líder aquí.

Un amago de carcajada abandonó sus labios mientras sacudía su cabeza, moviendo sus húmedos cabellos rubios por el sudor. Era una broma. Debía serlo.

– Estás loco. Nunca funcionará sin un líder. ¿Qué planeas, que discutamos cada decisión por horas antes de definir que haces? Es la idea más…

– Tu pensamiento es muy de los '40, Capitán. En el siglo XXI no nos movemos del mismo modo – le interrumpió el hombre.

Steve solo negó con la cabeza.

– No funcionará ¿Por qué si quiera piensas que funcionará?

– Porque necesitamos que funcionen.

Y al parecer la discusión se había dado por terminada.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche Steve estaba acostado en su cama revisando una vez más los vagos informes de los que serían sus compañeros de lucha, en esa misión por recuperar el Cubo Cósmico.

Pensar que él había perdido toda su vida por mantener esa cosa alejada del mundo, y ahora otra vez era el foco del peligro.

Paseó sus dedos aburridos por las hojas mientras miraba distraídamente las fotografías cuando se detuvo.

Ya antes había notado quien era ese sujeto. Ironman, más bien conocido como Tony Stark. Él lo conocía, mal que mal, vivía en New York y el sujeto había hecho un puto edificio con su nombre en el top.

Tony Stark. Había ayudado a salvarle, por lo que le habían contado. Si miraba bien esa fotografía de frente casi podía creer recordarle mirándole a través del hielo. Cosa absurda, porque él estaba congelado y el otro tipo estaba con su traje. Esa barba le hacía poner muecas. Un soldado jamás podía dejársela.

Tiró el informe a un lado y apoyó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos mientras suspiraba. No quería quedarse fuera de ese proyecto. Sin embargo el pensamiento de tener que trabajar con Stark y los otros le producía dolor de estómago.

Se sentía en desventaja con ellos. Él era… inestable en este ambiente, en el siglo XXI. Habían muchas cosas que no comprendía, y darle poder sobre su vida a otros, o demostrarles debilidad no era algo que deseaba.

Claro, tenía súper fuerza, era veloz y conocía de tácticas militares, pero eran tácticas de los años '40. A pesar de que había estudiado esas semanas, se sentía desactualizado respecto a las armas actuales. Ni siquiera tenía su escudo, aunque le dijeron que estaban reparándolo.

No estaba preparado.

Sin embargo sentía que nunca lo estaría, así que era una cosa de ahora o nunca. Lo necesitaban hoy. Y él no iba a abandonar a su país simplemente porque se sentía un poco inseguro de sus habilidades.

Si necesitaba descubrir algo sobre el futuro ya lo haría en el camino.

El antiguo Stark nunca había sido del todo de su agrado y sospechaba que el actual tampoco sería miel sobre hojuelas. Pero él sobreviviría.

Después de todo el Capitán América era un sobreviviente.

Trabajar en equipo no iba a matarlo.

Inundado con una ola de optimismo y decisión, sacó el móvil y buscó el número de la Agente Hill. Esperó dos timbres y le contestaron.

– Dígale a Nick Fury que estoy dentro.

* * *

**III**

Los acontecimientos ocurren demasiado rápido para la mente agotada y algo lenta de Steve.

Esas semanas posteriores a su reanimación lo había notado, sin embargo cuando la acción está al frente suyo, dependiendo de sus decisiones rápidas, el Capitán pudo notar cuan cansada estaba su mente.

El enfrentamiento con Loki fue el primer choque. El hombre era jodidamente encantador y aunque sus palabras eran totalmente contrarias a los ideales de Steve, se sintió tentado a decirle que si y seguirle.

No sabía que jodido hechizo había sido eso, pero agradeció el apoyo aéreo, reactivando su mente del todo, aunque jamás aceptaría que la ayuda de Stark había sido más que bienvenida. Jodido arrogante.

Steve debía confesar que cuando había leído en los informes sobre Loki y Thor había soltado una risita, pensando que los de S.H.I.E.L.D. se habían chiflado definitivamente.

¿_Dioses_? ¿En serio?

Una cosa era volverse súper fuerte o monstruoso por tecnología, como él o el Doctor Banner. Crear una armadura y volar.

Pero de ahí considerar que esos dos sujetos eran Dioses. Más aún, que eran los _legendarios dioses nórdicos_. Inmortales y que venían de ¿_Asgard_?

Oh, si. Steve se había reído mucho ante eso.

Pero no había podido reírse tanto cuando un sujeto con barba de tres días, melena rubia y un _jodido martillo que convocaba rayos_ cayó encima del avión que volaba a 20.000 pies de altura.

Más tarde culparía a su mente de su actitud irracional, lanzándose con un paracaídas sin tener la menor idea del terreno ni nada. De ahí a detener a esos desquiciados pasó poco rato, y a pesar que él mismo feliz hubiese dado unos golpes a Stark, tuvo que forzarles a separarse.

La misión siempre era lo primero. Todo buen soldado lo sabía.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar en el motivo de Loki para quedarse como buen chico esperando que regresasen por él. El hermano menor de Thor-cabellos-de-oro parecía casi feliz de dejarse llevar.

Demasiado tranquilo.

Demasiado fácil.

* * *

El entrenamiento de soldado de Steve había sido duro. Sus compañeros, en su tiempo, habían creído que el coronel Phillips era blando con él, sin embargo ellos no sabían todo el trabajo extra que tenía que hacer cuando nadie lo miraba.

Su suave mente de artista había sido dañada, había sido bloqueada. El país era lo primero, por encima de él, por encima de su familia o las cosas egoístas. Él no vivía para si mismo, vivía por la libertad. Vivía por América.

Las órdenes se seguían, porque eran órdenes que provenían de América. No se cuestionaba, se creía en sus líderes.

El cerebro de Steve se había llenado de mierda de soldado, no preguntar, solo obedecer.

Era por eso que sentía esa envidia y rencor visceral contra Anthony –_Tony–_ Stark, el puto CEO de _Industrias Stark_ que era superhéroe en su tiempo libre.

Como si todo fuese un condenado juego.

Es por eso que cuando él y Banner le tiraron en la cara la información de la traición de S.H.I.E.L.D. hacia la paz, el engaño en el que había caído, lo tomó como una ofensa. Un insulto. Una negación a lo que Steve Rogers, el estudiante de Bellas Artes, ya sabía tal como los dos científicos. Pero Steve Rogers, el Soldado, tuvo que ir por si mismo a buscar las respuestas.

Y maldición si no las encontró.

* * *

Steve seguía echándole la culpa de todo a su mente lenta. A su mente aún medio congelada, que le impedía aceptar que Loki había escapado, que habían perdido a Thor y a Banner.

Que Coulson había fallecido.

Apretando los dientes apenas pudo aguantar el ver esas tarjetas ensangrentadas. Tarjetas con su imagen, en el bolsillo de ese hombre. De ese al que apenas le dirigió la palabra, demasiado avergonzado de la emoción ajena.

De ese hombre que ya no despertaría más.

Tony salió de la habitación raudamente. Como si no le importase.

Pero Steve había visto sus ojos y sabía que no era cierto.

Trató de recordarse que todos eran soldados. Los soldados morían. Aunque a Stark no le gustase.

Aunque ni a él mismo le gustase.

Nuevamente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y traer su entrenamiento adelante. Lo más importante es América. La misión por sobre todo.

Tenían que terminar eso, se lo debían a Phil Coulson.

* * *

**IV**

Y la batalla había terminado.

Casi no se había dado cuenta, Natasha y Tony habían hecho casi todo al final. Pero lo importante es que había acabado.

Steve no quería pensar en ese momento en el que había creído que Tony quedaría al otro lado, o cuando le vio inerte tendido en el suelo. Su corazón se había detenido recordando como le había gritado que no eran soldados, y era cierto.

Tony Stark era solo un científico multimillonario que adoraba las fiestas, el alcohol, que tenía una linda novia y que decidía ser superhéroe cuando tenía tiempo libre.

No debía morir así. Debía tener una muerte absurda, como ahogado en alcohol o algo así. No una muerte heroica. No la merecía. No podía morir así.

Y no murió.

Y el suspiro que abandonó los pulmones del Capitán América fue de puro alivio.

Cuando días más tarde todos fueron a despedir a Thor y Loki que regresaban a Asgard con ayuda del Tesseract, ya todos tenían un plan para el futuro.

Natasha y Clint se iban a ir por allí a seguir con sus labores de espías, por lo que supo. Bruce iba a visitar las instalaciones de Industrias Stark y Tony iba a seguir con su divertida vida.

¿Y él?

Cuando preguntó a Nick Fury que sucedería con él –_después de todo era un soldado, pertenecía al Ejército Americano_– este le dijo que se tomase unas vacaciones. Que mantuviese su celular con batería y que él se comunicaría.

Así, con su libertad y una tarjeta plateada que le daba tanto dinero como quisiera –patrocinado por los contribuyentes–, Steve tomó su recién estrenada _Harley Davidson_ y salió a recorrer aquella América que desconocía, pero que planeaba hacer su hogar.

Una vez más.

* * *

_Nada me convencerá de decir que este es el final, porque no lo es. Esto es más bien un prólogo, pero no creo que vaya a continuarlo ahora o pronto. Oh, si, estoy llena de ideas. Mi segunda OTP del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel son Steve y Tony, así que si lo siguiese vería como hacer que queden juntos. No se confundan, Pepper me cae bien. Pero Steve tiene mi corazón. Seguro que Pepper se encuentra a alguien genial, y con la mitad de las ganancias de Industrias Stark, pfft, cualquiera. Wtv, quizás lo siga en otro fic. Muero por un Steve/Tony, pero sigo pensando en como deshacerme de Pepper sin torturarla. Ojalá les haya gustado._


End file.
